El otro Gideon
by Graystone
Summary: Aunque sean hermanos y estén unidos, hay algo que Gideon Prewett siempre ha ocultado a su hermano.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

* * *

Los dos hermanos llegaron al cuartel, jadeantes y sudorosos. Había sido una buena batalla y varios mortífagos habían caído. Cuando entraron en la sala principal, una mujer se lanzó a los brazos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a besarse, con escasos intervalos para hablar.

—¡Lo conseguiste!

—Pues claro que lo he conseguido, nena. Te dije que lo haría.

Gideon Prewett rodó los ojos y caminó hasta un anciano enfundado en una túnica gris.

—Dumbledore —saludó.

—Gideon. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Dumbledore asintió mientras sonreía. Después se marchó. Fabian y Marlene, todavía abrazados, hicieron lo propio. Gideon, por su parte, se sentó en un sillón cercano.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó una mujer que se sentó a su lado.

—Ha sido un desastre. Fabian casi hace que nos maten.

—No será para tanto. Habéis vuelto. Y si te preocupa... ¿por qué no se lo dices a Dumbledore?

—Él nos apartaría entonces, Emme. Sabe que Fabian es impulsivo, pero que yo puedo calmarlo. Más bien es que puedo arreglar la situación cuando él la estropea.

—Bueno, no le des más vueltas. Lo que hoy habéis hecho ha sido importante. ¿Vienes a tomar algo?

—Lo siento, prometí a mi hermana ir a verla en cuanto volviésemos de la misión. Quizás otro día, Emme.

Se levantó y se marchó, dejando a su amiga Emmeline Vance con una decepción en el rostro. Pero eso era algo de lo que Gideon no se dio cuenta. Salió del cuartel y se dirigió a la casa de su hermana y su marido. Durante todo el trayecto no podía evitar pensar en Fabian. Era un imprudente sí, pero Gideon siempre se lo perdonaba, porque, a fin de cuentas, sentía algo por Fabian que le hacía perdonarle todo.

Finalmente, llegó a casa de su hermana, donde esta lo recibió con un abrazo. Después dio un beso al pequeño Bill.

—¿Y Arthur?

—Todavía en el Ministerio, trabajando.

—¿No trabaja demasiado?

—Con la guerra, en el Ministerio están muy atareados.

—¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en él? ¿Como... si no fuese él en realidad?

—No está bajo la maldición Imperius, eso me lo demuestra cada día al volver del trabajo.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Molly?

—Pasa, Arthur.

—Antes tienes que hacerme la pregunta.

Molly Weasley entornó los ojos mientras miraba a su hermano como diciendo _¿Ves a lo que me refería?_Además, Arthur impedía abrir la puerta.

—Arthur, no es necesario, Gideon está aquí.

—Hazme la pregunta, Molly.

—Está bien... ¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición?

—Averiguar cómo vuelan los aviones —Gideon se rio por lo bajo —. ¿Cómo te gusta que te llame?

—Arthur, no es necesario...

—Molly —dijo él con tono de advertencia.

Molly se sonrojó enormemente mientras Gideon hacía un esfuerzo por no reír y el pequeño Bill miraba de manera curiosa.

—Mollywobbles.

—Correcto.

Molly abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su marido, al que besó. Gideon pudo ver como su hermana estaba muy roja.

—Gideon, que alegría verte.

—Hola, Arthur. ¿Todo bien el Ministerio?

Arthur dio un beso a su hijo y se sentó en la mesa mientras su mujer le servía un plato de sopa. Ambos empezaron a beber de la botella de whisky de fuego que había sobre la mesa.

—Estamos todos atacados, siempre hay comprobaciones, por si alguien está bajo un Imperius. ¿Qué tal está Fabian?

Gideon apartó la mirada.

—Está... bien. Está con Marlene. No podía venir.

—Lo entiendo —y rio de manera pícara.

Gideon, por su parte, se levantó y se despidió de su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino para volver a casa. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sacó inmediatamente su varita.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Tranquilo, soy yo.

Fabian salió de entre las sombras, sólo ataviado con un pantalón de pijama, dejando ver un escultural torso lleno de cicatrices de combate.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Gideon.

—No, sólo bajaba a por agua. Marlene está descansando.

—¿Ya te las has tirado? ¿Eres demasiado para ella? —preguntaba Gideon de manera irónica.

—No te pases. Marlene puede ser la definitiva.

Gideon bufó. Eso era lo que Fabian decía siempre, pero Gideon sabía muy bien que su hermano era un mujeriego y un pendenciero. Las mujeres de la Orden lo sabían muy bien, pero Marlene era demasiado vivaz, demasiado soñadora... Y eso algún día acabaría matándola. Marlene no era partidaria de asesinar mortífagos. A decir verdad muchos no sabían qué hacía ella en la Orden. Pero la permanencia o no de los miembros era algo que Dumbledore se reservaba para sí. A Fabian le daba igual, pues estando Marlene en la Orden para él significaba que tendría sexo desenfrenado después de cada misión. Al menos hasta que se cansase de ella. Gideon pensó que Marlene no se merecía eso, pero al instante le vino a la mente el hecho de que la odiaba.

—Lo que tú digas.

Se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones no sin antes haber cogido la botella de whisky de fuego y una copa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fabian, no me jodas. ¿Cuántas veces has dicho eso? Marlene no será la definitiva. Marlene será otra más a la que te tires hasta que te canses. Hasta que te maten.

Oyeron de repente un ruido y se pusieron alerta. Pero sólo era Marlene, que escuchaba desde la puerta.

—Marlene —dijo Fabian.

Ella miró enfadada y dolida a Fabian. Luego a Gideon, que brindó hacia ella con la copa mientras la miraba de manera socarrona, detrás de Fabian. Acto seguido, se marchó. Fabian, furiosos, golpeó la copa de Gideon antes de que este pudiese llevársela a la boca, estampándose contra la pared.

—Vaya, qué infantil...

Cogió la botella y le dio un buen trago, pero esta vez Fabian se la quitó y la dejó fuertemente sobre la mesa, salpicando un poco.

—¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿No crees que puedo estar hablando en serio?

—Te conozco demasiado bien, hermano. Demasiado bien. Te llevo conociendo desde hace veinte años. Y a Marlene la has tratado como a todas las demás, luego perdona si no me creo esa chorrada de que será la definitiva.

—Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia. Tú no eres yo y por tanto no puedes tener lo que yo tengo. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan estirado y te follas a Emmeline? La pobre lo está deseando y parece que ha hecho voto de castidad hasta que tú la abras de piernas. Date prisa o aquello se pondrá mustio.

—Siempre serás un gilipollas, Fabian.

—Oh, sí. Claro. ¿O es que tal vez no te van esas cosas?

—Cállate —ordenó Gideon, desdeñando las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que más bien te gusta agacharte y que te la metan hasta el fondo —Aquello era el colmo. Gideon se levantó rápidamente y asestó un puñetazo a su hermano. Después cogió la botella y la golpeó contra la mesa, rompiéndola. Fabian no tenía a mano su varita, así que estaba casi indefenso, pues al menos contaba con sus fuertes brazos, los mismos que tenía Gideon —. Vale, Gideon, era una broma.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Tienes una botella medio rota con la que me estás amenazando. Y yo sólo he hecho una broma.

—Una broma... ¡Una broma, Fabian! ¿Cuántos años llevas haciendo bromas, Fabian? Te lo voy a decir. Los mismos años que te conozco.

—Gideon, baja la botella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? A mí no me gusta recibir, Fabian. A mí lo que me gusta es dar...

Tiró la botella y le asestó un nuevo puñetazo a Fabian, que cayó al suelo. Gideon le dio la vuelta y estampó su cara contra el suelo. Quizás era por todo el alcohol que Gideon había bebido. Quizás por eso estaba demasiado furioso, en vez de darse cuenta de que era un ser racional. Pero ahora mismo no atendía a razones, simplemente iba a aprovecharse de su hermano. Así al menos dejaría de hacer bromas durante un tiempo. Le bajó los pantalones y tanteó su orificio anal con sus dedos. Fabian empezó a gemir de angustia.

—Ya basta, Gideon. Estás borracho. Quítate de encima.

—Yo creo que no —susurró Gideon al oído de su hermano mientras introducía un primer dedo —Fabian gimió de dolor mientras el segundo dedo era introducido —¿No te gusta?

—Te mataré... Maldito hijo de puta, juro que te mataré.

—No está bien insultar así a nuestra querida madre.

Retiró la mano durante un momento para meter en esa ocasión otra cosa muy distinta. Esta vez, Fabian gritó de puro dolor mientras su hermano lo embestía, le agarraba del pelo y le pasaba un brazo por el cuello, apretando casi hasta ahogarlo.

—Gideon... ¡Gideon! Me haces... daño.

—¡Cállate! Así aprenderás a no hacer bromas conmigo.

Por suerte para Fabian, todo pasó muy rápido. En cuanto Gideon terminó, Fabian estaba tirado sobre el suelo, desnudo. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Gideon le asestó una patada en el estómago.

—Eres un imbécil, Fabian. Te pasas de aquí para allá, follándote a toda mujer que se cruza en tu mirada... Y no te das cuenta de que hay alguien muy cerca de ti que quiere estar contigo, antes de que te maten. Yo te quiero, Fabian. Te quiero. Pero tú no eres capaz de ver eso.

Le asestó una nueva patada y acto seguido se marchó. Fabian agonizaba en el suelo mientras podía oír cómo su hermano se marchaba dando un portazo. Quizás hasta la próxima vez que volviese.


End file.
